Ferien
by Mireille 29
Summary: 5 Monate nach dem Geschehen auf dem Gut. Mireille trifft zufällig auf ein verlockendes Ferienangebot...
1. Chapter 1

**Ferien**

_**Soooooo, also, das ist meine 2te Geschichte, diesmal auf Deutsch .**_

**_Bitte bitte, ich brauche ma ein paar reviews, sonst weiß ich ja nicht, was ich verbessern kann!_**

Ferien?

Kirika schlug die Augen auf. Sie blickte zur Seite, wo Mireille lag.

_Schläft noch… na gut, dann lass ich sie wohl._

_Aber sogar jetzt sieht sie hübsch aus… oh, Mireille, wenn du nur wüsstest…_

Kirika lag noch eine Weile da und schaute Mireille beim Schlafen zu. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig Mireilles Wange.

_Vielleicht… sollte ich mich das trauen, wenn du wach bist. Aber ich habe Angst. Was denkst du dann von mir? Nein. Pfoten weg von Mireille, Kirika. Aber… warum bin ich immer noch hier? Sie weiß doch, was ich für sie fühle… Warum hat sie noch nichts dazu gesagt?_

Mireille atmete ein und drehte sich herum so dass sie Kirika ihren Rücken zuwandte. Kirika seufzte leise und stand auf. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sich ans Fenster.

--

Mireille wachte auf. Zuerst fiel ihr auf, dass Kirika nicht neben ihr lag. Sofort setzte sie sich hin und blickte sich suchend im ganzen Raum um. Dann stand sie auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

_Hm, wo steckt sie nur? Hoffentlich…ist sie nicht…weggelaufen… so wie… Nein. Denk nicht so was, Mireille._

Als sie um den Billardtisch herumging, sah sie einen Zettel.

**Bin nur kurz spazieren**

**-K**

Mireille atmete erleichtert auf. Sie setzte sich und fuhr ihren Laptop hoch. Als sie sich einloggte öffnete sich eins dieser nervigen Pop-up-Fenster.

**Brauchen Sie nicht auch mal Ferien? Einfach auf www….**

Mireille hatte den Cursor schon auf „Schließen" als ihr eine Idee kam.

…_Ferien? Warum eigentlich nicht? Ferien mit Kirika… das hört sich gut an._

_Mehr als gut. Das ist perfekt._

_**Soooo… Was wird Kirika wohl dazu sagen?**_

**_Das nächste Kapitel wird länger, ehrlich, das is ja auch nur der Prolog )_**

**_Also bis denne_**


	2. öööhhh

_**So, da bin ich wieder…**_

_**Zweites Kapitel, ma gucken O.O**_

**Ferien – 2. Kapitel**

Als Kirika zurückkam, war das Frühstück fertig. „Ah, da bist du ja. Guten Morgen.", hörte sie Mireille rufen. „Morgen.", antwortete sie und setzte sich zu Mireille an den Tisch. „Wowarst du denn?" „Nur ein bisschen draußen." „Hm. Okay. du, ich hab da mal im Internet was gefunden, das dich interessieren könnte. Was hälst du von Ferien in Ägypten?" Kirika blickte auf. „Was?", fragte sie überrascht, „Ferien?" Mireille nickte.

_Wie kommt Mireille denn darauf? Aber… Wieso eigentlich nicht? Moment, Ferien mit Mireille? Das wäre zu schön…_

„Meinst du das ernst?" „Natürlich. Also, was sagst du dazu?" Mireille blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Kirika dachte kurz nach, dann sagte sie glücklich: „Das wäre sehr schön." Mireille lächelte. „Ok. Dann… werde ich gleich buchen." Kirika nickte und erwiderte das Lächeln.

--

Als sie den Flughafen betraten, war es ein Uhr morgens. Kirika fiel auf, dass sie kein bisschen müde war. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt. Sie war froh, als sie endlich ihre Koffer los waren und nur noch auf das Bording warten mussten. Sie saßen im Warteraum. Mireille hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, Kirika beobachtete die Leute um sie herum.

_Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie glücklich sie mich mit den Ferien gemacht hat… Mireille, wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe…_

Eine Durchsage riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ Mireille aufschrecken: „Liebe Fluggäste des Fluges 048 nach Ägypten ist bereit. Bitte begeben Sie sich unverzüglich zum Gate C33. Dear Passengers …" „Na dann. Kommst du?" Mireille erhob sich und hielt der überraschten Kirika ihre Hand hin. „Äh, ja…", antwortete Kirika und nahm Mireilles Hand. Zusammen gingen sie zum Gate und betraten das Flugzeug.

…_Wa-was ist denn jetzt los? Sie hält meine Hand… fühlt sich irgendwie gut an…_

Kirika war verwirrt, doch das sah man ihr nicht an. Mireille schon. „Was ist los? Du guckst so komisch." „Eeh, gar nichts… Alles ok." Mireille drückte ihre Hand sanft. Kirika erschauderte. Sie wünschte, sie könnte diese Hand für immer festhalten und nie mehr loslassen.

Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein und warten, dass der Flug begann. Von Zeit zu Zeit strich Mireille über Kirikas Handrücken.

Als sie dann in der Luft waren, legte Mireille einen Arm um Kirika und zog sie zu sich. Kirika war ein wenig verwirrt, lehnte dann aber ihren Kopf an Mireilles Schulter und schloss die Augen. Sie seufzte leise.

_Mmmmmmmh, das fühlt sich gut an, Mireille. Deine Finger sind so… sanft…_

Sie schlief ein. Mireille schaute sie an und lächelte, bevor auch sie ihre Augen schloss und schlief.

--

Als sie das Flugzeug verließen, war es früh morgens, doch immer noch dunkel. Sobald sie ihr Gepäck beisammen hatten und im Bus saßen schloss Mireille ihre Augen wieder. Kirika nahm vorsichtig wieder ihre Hand. Mireille lächelte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen und Kirika fühlte ein Glücksgefühl durch ihren Körper sausen.

_Vielleicht… fühlt sie ja doch etwas für mich… wenn ich's nur wüsste…_

--

Die Fahrt zum Hotel kam den beiden endlos vor, dabei dauerte sie nur anderthalb Stunden. Die Straße führte nur durch Sand und Steine, sonst gab es nichts. Langsam ging die Sonne auf. Im Hotel angekommen konnten sie sofort auf ihr Zimmer, wo sie auch sofort aus Bett fielen und schliefen.

--

Als Mireille aufwachte, war es Nachmittag, und unerträglich heiß im Zimmer. Sie stand auf und machte die Klimaanlage an. Sie genoss die Kühle Luft, die nun auf sie herabströmte. „Morgen.", hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme hinter sich sagen, „oder eher: Guten Tag." Mireille ging zu Kirika und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte sie. Kirika nickte, Mireille fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch Kirikas zerzaustes Haar.

Sie standen auf und zogen ihre Bikinis an. Kirika betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihre Finger wanderten zu der Narbe an ihrer Hüfte. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass Mireille hinter ihr stand. Mireille schlang ihre Arme um Kirikas Taille und legte ihren Kopf auf Kirikas Schulter. „Was ist", fragte sie leise. Kirika zeigte auf die Narbe. Mireille hielt ihre Arme über Kirikas Hüfte sodass die Narbe nicht zu sehen war. „Ich finde dich hübsch.", meinte sie dann. Kirika lächelte dankbar.

Sie gingen zum Strand.

--

Mireille lag auf ihrer Liege und las ein Buch. Kirika schaute aufs Meer hinaus.

_Sie findet mich hübsch…?_

Sie blickte seitwärts zu Mireille.

_Hübsch…? Was soll ich denn dazu sagen?_

_Du bist die Hübsche, Mireille, nicht ich…_

Sie ließ ihren Blick über Mireille schweifen. Wirklich, Mireille war eine hübsche Frau. Sie hatte das schon ganz am Anfang bemerkt. Ihren langen, blonden Locken, die tiefblauen Augen, die Lippen… Kirika fand alles an ihr hübsch.

„Hey, Kirika, lass uns schwimmen gehen.", riss Mireilles Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Äh, ja…" Kirika erhob sich und stelle sich neben Mireille. Als ihre Füße den Sand berührten, schrie sie überrascht auf „Heiß!" Mireille lachte und rannte zum Wasser, Kirika folgte ihr. Erleichtert stellte sie ihre heißen Füße ins Wasser. „Puhhhh…." Mireille stand schon bis zur Hüfte im Wasser, Kirika kam zu ihr. Mireille packte sie und warf sie lachend ins Wasser. Jetzt war Kirika wirklich überrascht. Als sie wieder auftauchte sah sie Mireille kichernd neben ihr stehen. Sie lachte mit, schnappte Mireilles Handgelenk, Mireille verlor den Halt und fiel um. Kirika lachte auf, Mireille stand wieder auf und warf sich glücklich aufschreiend auf Kirika, sodass sie beide ins Wasser fielen. Kirika tat schon der Bauch weh vom Lachen. Sie konnte nur noch kichern. Mireille schaute sie grinsend an. „Ich hab dich noch nie so glücklich gesehen.", bemerkte sie. Kirika schaute verlegen weg. „Ich war noch nie so glücklich…", sagte Kirika leise. „Hey, Kirika… Bitte schau mich an." Kirika blickte auf. Mireille stand direkt vor ihr. Sie hob eine Hand und strich sanft über Kirikas Wange. „Du brauchst dich nicht vor mir verstecken…" Kirika legte ihre Hand schüchtern auf Mireilles.

_Jetzt… sag es ihr jetzt, Kirika, los, trau dich… sonst ist deine Chance vorbei…_

„Mireille?", setzte Kirika an, „Ich… ich…"

_Mach schon!_

„Ich…"

_Verdammt… ich kann's ihr nicht sagen. Es geht nicht._

„Kirika? Was ist denn?"

Kirika schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Schon gut."

_Feigling…_

Mireille schaute sie verwirrt an, dann nahm sie sie in den Arm. „Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte sie besorgt.

_Ich platze wenn ich es ihr jetzt nicht sage… also los, Kirika, du kannst das. Sag ihr, was du fühlst._

„Mireille, ich… ich liebe dich."

_**tja, wie geht's jetzt weiter?**_

_**Was wird Mireille tun?**_

_**Ma guckn…. LoL**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Weiter geht's mit „Ferien"…**_

**_Ach ja, Leider gehören mir weder Mireille und Kirika noch Noir, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders als über sie zu schreiben._**

**Ferien – 3. Kapitel**

Kirika spürte, wie sie rot anlief.

_Oh Gott, was hab ich nur getan… Ich bin doch bescheuert, ihr das zu sagen… Kirika, du Trottel!_

Mireille sagte nichts. Kirika hatte Angst, dass sie sie beleidigt hatte. „Tut mir leid, Mireille…", flüsterte sie leise. Sie versuchte sich aus Mireilles Umarmung zu befreien, aber Mireille ließ sie nicht los. Kirika blickte verwundert auf. „Mireille…?" Sie sah, wie eine Träne über Mireilles Wange lief.

_Oh, nein, sie weint… nein nein nein, Mireille, bitte hör auf, das kann ich nicht ertragen._

Mireille drückte Kirika an sich. „Kirika, ich…" Sie brach ab. Mireille konnte noch nie gut über ihre Gefühle sprechen. Sie legte ihre Hand unter Kirikas Kinn, hob deren Kopf vorsichtig an und küsste sie. Ganz leicht nur, doch es genügte, um Kirikas Beine zu Pudding werden zu lassen.

_Mmmmmmmh, Mireille… was machst du nur mit mir… _

In Kirikas Augen war es viel zu schnell vorbei. Mireille ließ sich auf dem Wasser treiben, Kirika schaute ihr dabei zu. Und sie sehnte sich nach Mireilles weichen Lippen.

Und sie wusste eins: sie musste einen Weg finden, Mireille Bouquet noch mal zu küssen.

Je länger sie Mireille ansah, desto größer wurde das Verlangen sie zu umarmen und zu küssen. Doch Kirika hielt sich zurück.

_Nein, Kirika lass sie… Wer weiß, was sie damit gemeint hat…_

Mireille richtete sich auf. „Hunger?", fragte sie. „Hm… Ja.", antwortete Kirika „Okay." Mireille nahm ihre Hand und verhakte ihre Finger mit Kirikas. Kirika spürte, wie ihr die Farbe ins Gesicht schoss. Sie verließen das Wasser, zogen sich etwas über und gingen zum Essen.

Über das Essen konnte sie sich wirklich nicht beschweren. Kirika aß Reis mit Hähnchen, Mireille hatte sich Fisch mit Bratkartoffeln genommen. Sie aßen, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Kirika warf Mireille immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu.

_Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie unverschämt gut du aussiehst, Mireille._

Mireille hob den Kopf und traf Kirikas Augen. Und dann schenkte sie Kirika eins ihrer schönsten Lächeln. Kirika konnte sich ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Ihre Wangen erröteten und sie senkte verlegen den Blick herab auf ihr Essen, so als wäre der Reis plötzlich sehr interessant. Sie versuchte, ihren Blick zu lassen, wo er war, aber das schaffte sie einfach nicht. Sie musste einfach zu Mireille schauen, deren Augen ebenfalls auf Kirika gerichtet waren. Als sie dann endlich fertig waren kehrten sie zu ihren Liegen zurück.

Kirika lag mit geschlossenen Augen da. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ein paar Finger spielerisch durch ihr Haar strichen. Sie schaute zu Mireille und lächelte. „Kirika ich… ich muss dir etwas sagen." „Was denn?" „Ich… ich liebe dich auch…" Diesmal war es Mireille, die rot anlief. „Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir schon längst sagen sollen… aber-" Kirika legte ihr einen Finger über die Lippen. Mireille stoppte. „Shhhhhhh…", machte Kirika, lehnte sich zu ihr und berührte zaghaft Mireilles Lippen mit ihren eigenen. Sie wollte schon loslassen, als Mireille sie zu sich zog und festhielt. Mit ihrer Zunge öffnete sie Kirikas Lippen. Vorsichtig tippte sie Kirikas Zungenspitze an.

_Sie küsst mich. Schon zum zweiten Mal._

Mehr konnte Kirika nicht denken. Alles in ihr konzentrierte sich auf diese sanfte Berührung.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich um Mireilles Hals. Sie ließ ihre Augen fest geschlossen, aus Angst, sie könnte aus diesem wunderbaren Traum erwachen.

Als sie sie dann schließlich doch öffnete stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht mehr auf ihrer eigenen, sondern auf Mireilles Liege saß. Und _Oh mein Gott_ sie saß nicht auf der Liege, sondern auf Mireille Schoß. Doch irgendwie gefiel es ihr. Sie schmiegte sich an Mireille. Mireille seufzte leise.

Die Sonne ging unter. Mireille und Kirika waren frisch geduscht und auf dem Weg zum Abendessen. Ihre Hände waren wie aneinander geklebt. Kirika lächelte die ganze Zeit. Mireille war überglücklich Kirika lächeln zu sehen. Das war ja sowieso schon sehr selten, aber heute… heute lächelte sie den ganzen Tag.

_Ich hätte es ihr schon viel früher sagen müssen… Mireille, was denkst du denn da, du hast es selber nicht wahr haben wollen… Dabei ist es so schön…Dummkopf…_

„Kirika.", sagte sie leise. „Ja?" „Ich liebe dich." Kirika drückte ihre Hand liebevoll, dann sagt sie ebenso leise: „Ich liebe dich auch."

Der Weg zum Essen kam ihr plötzlich viel zu kurz vor.

--

Sie aßen im Stillen. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie zum Amphitheater des Hotels, wo an diesem Abend eine Folkloreshow stattfinden sollte. Sie setzten sich in die vorletzte Reihe und warteten.

Die Musik begann, und die Tänzer betraten die Bühne. Drei Männer und drei Frauen führten eine Tanzshow auf, wie Mireille und Kirika sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Beim vierten Tanz wurden einige Zuschauer aufgefordert, mitzutanzen, darunter auch Mireille.

_Wow… ich wusste gar nicht, dass Mireille so tanzen kann…_

Kirika war überrascht. Als es vorbei war, kam Mireille zurück zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich. Sie war etwas außer Atem. „Du sahst klasse aus.", bemerkte Kirika. Mireille lächelte und sagte leise: „Danke…"

Die Show ging noch lange weiter, doch um elf Uhr waren sie beide müde und machten sich auf den Weg ins Zimmer.

Dort angekommen zogen sie sich um und legten sich ins Bett.

„Gute Nacht, mein Schatz.", flüsterte Mireille.

Kirika blickte auf.

_Mein Schatz…?_

Sie hörte auf, sich zu wundern und war lieber glücklich über Mireilles Worte. „Gute Nacht.", erwiderte sie leise.

Nach einiger Zeit fragte sie zögernd: „Mireille? Können wir die Betten zusammenschieben?"

Sie hörte wie Mireille aufstand. „Natürlich."

Mireille zog ihr Bett mitsamt dem Teppich zu Kirikas Bett. Dann legte sie sich wieder hin. „Besser?" „Ja… Danke." „Gern geschehen." Ihre Schultern berührten sich leicht, Kirika tastete schüchtern nach Mireilles Hand. Als ihre Finger Mireilles berührten, spürte sie, dass Mireille zusammenzuckte, sich jedoch schnell wieder entspannte. Kirika lächelte in die Dunkelheit und schlief ein.

--

Mireille schlug die Augen auf. Ein Paar dünne Arme war fest um sie geschlungen, Kirikas Kopf ruhte auf ihren Bauch. Sie sah, dass ihre eigenen Hände auf Kirikas Rücken lagen. Sanft strich sie durch Kirikas Haar und lächelte.

_Irgendwie… ist das süß…_

Kirika tat so, als würde sie noch schlafen. Das war eine ihre leichtesten Übungen. Schlaf vortäuschen kann als Auftragskiller ab und zu sehr hilfreich sein. Sie spürte Mireilles Finger in ihren Haaren. Mireille summte leise vor sich hin. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da erkannte Kirika das Lied:

"Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes "

_Warum singt sie dieses Lied...? Und warum jetzt? Und vor allem für wen?_

„Morgen, Kirika.", sagte Mireille leise.

Kirika schreckte auf. „Morgen…", antwortete sie dann.

„Wie hat du geschlafen?"

„Noch nie besser. Und du?"

„Wunderbar."

Mireille strich immer noch durch Kirikas Haar. Sie machte keine Anstalten, sie loszulassen.

Kirika lächelte glücklich. Sie fand es schön, In Mireilles Armen zu liegen. Es war noch früh, sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt, außerdem waren sie ja in den Ferien, also kein Grund zur Hektik. Mireille blickte zu Kirika herab, Kirika schaute zurück, und Mireille lächelte sie an.

_Oh, Mireille, wie gerne würde ich dich jetzt küssen…_

Im selben Moment,in dem sie das dachte, hatte Mireille sie schon zu sich gezogen und küsste sie sanft. Kirikas Organe schlugen Saltos. Sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf Mireille und vergaß die Welt um sich herum.

Nach einiger Zeit standen sie dann schließlich auf und zogen sich an um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Ihre Hände fanden sich von ganz alleine, es war schon fast eine Angewohnheit geworden. Kirika lächelte ununterbrochen.

Das sah ganz nach einem wunderbaren Tag aus.

Den Morgen verbrachten sie am Strand, auf ihren Liegen. Kirika döste vor sich hin und genoss den Wind, der über ihre Haut strich.

Nach dem Mittagessen beschlossen sie zum Pool zu gehen. Dort gab es eine Bar im Wasser, wo man sich auch hinsetzten konnte um etwas zu trinken. Mireille ging ins Wasser, Kirika folgte ihr. Das kühle Wasser floss um ihre Beine, sie atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen.

Mireille legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie mit sich tiefer ins Wasser. Kirika ließ sich führen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht, denn sie wusste, dass sie Mireille vertrauen konnte. Sie stützten sich auf den Rand und sahen einander an. Kirika las in Mireilles Blicken wie aus einem Buch. Jemand, der Mireille nicht kennt, würde nur einen ausdruckslosen, kalten Blick sehen, doch Kirika sah Bände darin.

Mireille liebte es, Kirika einfach nur anzuschauen.

_Sie ist so ein hübsches Mädchen… Warum können wir nicht so wie alle anderen sein? Ich versuche ja, ihr ein „normales" Leben zu geben, aber… ich selbst kenne es ja auch nicht anders… Das ist der Weg, den ich gewählt habe, und jetzt muss ich ihn auch zu Ende gehen, ob es mir passt oder nicht…_

_Ach, sie sieht so süß aus wenn sie mich so anschaut…_

Mireille konnte sich das Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen. Sie sah, dass Kirikas Mundwinkel sich nach oben bewegten, und ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

_Ich hab sie ja sowieso selten lächeln gesehen… Warum ist sie nur so glücklich? Hab ich irgendwas Besonderes getan? Mireille, klar hast du. Du hast ihr gesagt, was du fühlst, und du hast sie geküsst. Als ob dich das nicht selber glücklich gemacht hätte._

Mireille streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte Kirikas Wange. Kirika seufzte und sah zufrieden aus.

Nach langer Zeit kehrten sie zum Strand zurück, packten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen aufs Zimmer, es wurde schon wieder Abend. Bald schon waren sie unterwegs zum Abendessen. Sie lachten den ganzen Weg zum Speisesaal.

„Was ist eigentlich so lustig?", fragte Mireille etwas außer Atem. Kirika kicherte.

_Kirika kichert? Was ist das denn?_

„Weiß ich auch nicht.", kam die Antwort.

Mireille schaute sie eine Zeit lang an, dann musste sie wieder lachen. Kirika stimmte ein. Sie hatten einen Arm um die Hüfte des anderen geschlungen und konnten sich vor Lachen nicht halten.

Als sie dann beim Essen saßen, mussten sie jedes Mal grinsen wenn ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Plötzlich begann einer der Köche irgendetwas zu flambieren, wobei ihm der Gasherd umfiel. Kirika ließ vor Schreck ihre Gabel fallen, Mireille starrte sie entgeistert an, bevor sie kicherte.

„Seit wann bist du denn so schreckhaft?"

Kirika grinste nur und hob ihre Gabel auf.

Sie aßen weiter.

Um halb neun begann die Show. Wieder saßen sie im Amphitheater und schauten zu. Die Animateure führten Sketche auf, wobei alle lachten und lachten. So auch Mireille und Kirika.

Als die Show zu Ende war, spazierten Mireille und Kirika Hand in Hand den Strand entlang. Sie zogen ihre Schuhe aus und gingen mit den Füßen ins Wasser. Dann blieben sie für kurze Zeit stehen und schauten in den Himmel.

„Sie mal. Eine Sternschnuppe. Wünsch dir was.", flüsterte Mireille und zeigte nach oben.

_Lass uns immer so glücklich sein wie jetzt._

Kirika wandte den Blick vom Himmel ab und schaute zu Mireille.

„Mireille?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Kirika drehte sich zu Mireille und umarmte sie. Mireille schlang ihre Arme um Kirikas Taille und drückte sie an sich. Kirika entspannte sich.

_Ich wünschte, wir könnten für immer hier stehen bleiben… Ich könnte sie ewig so halten…_

dachte Mireille verträumt.

--

Als sie an diesem Abend ins Bett ging, war Kirika so glücklich wie noch nie.

_**So, das war's erstmal.**_

_**kleine Frage hätt ich mal:**_

_**Warum schreibt ihr alle keine reviews?**_

_**Bitte bitte…..**_

_**Nur ein gaaaaanz kurzes…?**_

_**Bitte…?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Und weiter geht's mit „Ferien"…**_

**_Erstmal DANKE für das review, dazu wollte ich nur sagen, dass ich auch Geschichten auf Englisch schreibe (z. B. a nightmare), weil auch ich finde, dass Englisch viele Dinge besser erklären kann als Deutsch. Okay… und natürlich bedanke ich mich auch für die Tipps. _**

**Ferien – 4.Kapitel**

Kirika wurde geweckt von einer sanften Stimme, die ihren Namen rief.

„Kirika. Hey, Kirika, aufstehn…" Müde öffnete sie die Augen und sah Mireille neben sich sitzen. „Du Schlafmütze, es ist schon fast 10, wir verpassen noch das Frühstück.", sagte Mireille lächelnd. Kirika erwiderte das Lächeln und setzte sich auf. Sie rieb ihre Augen.

_Seit wann schlafe ich denn so lange? Sonst schläft Mireille immer länger als ich…_

Sie gähnte noch einmal herzhaft bevor sie aufstand und sich umzog. Als sie im Bad war, stand Mireille plötzlich hinter ihr und schaute ihr zu. Kirika spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Sie schloss die Augen und wandte sich um. Da schlangen sich zwei Arme um sie und ein Kinn ruhte auf ihrer Schulter. Kirika fühlte ihre Verlegenheit verschwinden, stattdessen war da nun ein angenehmes Gefühl. Mireille hatte ihr dieses Gefühl gestern Abend versucht zu erklären.

_Liebe, Kirika, also…_

_Ich weiß nicht, was Liebe ist, aber vielleicht ist es etwas wie das:_

_Vertrauen… Ich vertraue dir._

_Wenn man nicht mehr ohne den anderen kann… Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben, Kirika._

_Verständnis… Ich verstehe dich._

_Da sein für den anderen, egal wann und wo… Ich will es versuchen._

_Zusammen lachen und Spaß haben, aber auch weinen und traurig sein._

_Wenn nichts mehr geht, dann werde ich da sein für dich._

_Ich würde dir alles geben, und auch alles für dich aufgeben._

_Es ist, als könnte ich nicht atmen ohne dich._

_Als könnte ich nichts fühlen ohne dich,_

_nicht mehr leben ohne dich,_

_ich kann nicht denken ohne dich_

_es ist, als wäre ich nicht ich ohne dich._

_Wärst du eine Träne von mir, dann würde ich nie mehr weinen, aus Angst, dich zu verlieren…_

_Ich denke, das ist vielleicht Liebe, oder etwas hinreichend Ähnliches._

_Vielleicht ist die Liebe eine Kleinigkeit, aber für mich ist sie im Moment das größte was es gibt._

_Ich liebe dich, Kirika._

Jedes einzelne Wort von Mireille war ihr im Gedächtnis geblieben. Nie würde sie das vergessen. Sie lehnte sich an Mireille und atmete ihren Duft ein.

„Bist du soweit?"

„Hm-hm." Kirika nickte. Mireille küsste sie leicht auf die Wange.

„Gut.", meinte sie dann.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Kirika dachte nach, während sie Hand in Hand den Weg entlanggingen. Die Zeit verging so schnell. Die letzten Tage waren ihr so kurz vorgekommen. Sie warf einen Blick zur Seite, wo Mireille ging, und musste unweigerlich lächeln. Sie hatte sich schon richtig an das Gefühl von Mireilles Hand in ihrer gewöhnt, aber es verschaffte ihr immer noch Gänsehaut und ein angenehmes Gefühl. Sie strich mit einem Finger sanft über Mireilles Handrücken, Mireille drückte ihre Hand dafür liebevoll.

Ihr Frühstück dauerte heute etwas länger, da Kirika immer noch müde war. Mireille wartete geduldig. Sie hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihren gefalteten Händen. Verträumt schaute sie Kirika beim Essen zu.

_Meine süße Kirika…_

Kirika blickte auf. Ihre Augen trafen auf Mireilles. Mireille lächelte. Kirika seufzte.

„Tut mir leid, dass du so lange warten musst…"

Mireille winkte ab.

„Ach, das macht doch nichts."

Kirika grinste verlegen und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Mireille ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie viele Leute sie anstarrten. Egal wohin sie auch schaute, überall waren Augenpaare auf sie und Kirika gerichtet.

_Ist es denn so unnormal, wenn zwei Frauen zusammen verreisen…? Ok, ich geb's ja zu, wir sind ganz schon unterschiedlich, aber was soll's? Das geht die doch nichts an._

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Mireille?"

Sie schreckte auf.

„Ja?"

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts nichts, schon gut."

Kirika schaute sie noch einmal misstrauisch an, bevor sie bemerkte: „Ich bin fertig, wir können gehen."

„Okay."

Sie standen auf. Hunderte Augenpaare folgten ihnen zum Ausgang. Als sie draußen waren, seufzte Mireille.

„Jetzt sag schon. Was ist los?"

„Gar nichts. Nur… die Leute haben uns alle angestarrt."

„Ja, das habe ich auch schon bemerkt. Aber warum?"

„Weiß ich auch nicht, würde mich aber brennend interessieren…"

Mireille warf einen ärgerlichen Blick nach hinten, dann griff sie nach Kirikas Hand.

„Sollen sie doch gucken… Mir ist's egal."

Kirika grinste.

_Sie sieht sogar gut aus, wenn sie wütend ist…_

Als Kirika ihre Hand beruhigend drückte, sah sie, wie Mireilles Wut verschwand, als hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst. Stattdessen sah sie Zufriedenheit in Mireilles Augen. Sie lächelte.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie eine Bootsfahrt geplant. Kirika freute sich schon darauf.

Als sie sich auf den Weg machten, war es grade Mittag und demnach sehr heiß. Sie betraten das Boot und fuhren los.

Mireille und Kirika saßen auf einer Bank auf dem Deck und schauten aufs Meer hinaus.

Mireille summte leise vor sich hin.

_Schon wieder dieses Lied… If tomorrow never comes… Ich frage mich, warum sie es dauernd singt… für mich?_

Mireille streichelte sanft über Kirikas Wange. Als Kirika ihr Gesicht zu ihr wandte stellte sie fest, dass Mireille nicht mehr aufs Meer, sondern in Kirikas Augen schaute. Kirika erwiderte das liebevolle Lächeln von Mireille. Das Boot schaukelte leicht in den Wellen.

« J'aime deux choses,  
toi et la rose.  
La rose pour une jour,  
toi pour toujours. «

Kirika schaute Mireille überrascht an. Die Farbe schoss ihr ins Gesicht.

_Moi pour toujours? Mich für immer…? _

Kirika konnte nicht sehr gut französisch, aber das hatte sie schon verstanden.

_Ich liebe zwei Dinge,_

_Dich, und die Rose._

_Die Rose für einen Tag,_

_Dich für immer._

_**Ich weiß, ich weiß, ganz schön kurz, aber mir fiel heute nichts mehr ein, außerdem bin ich im Moment mit „a nightmare" beschäftigt, sorry wenn das hier zu kurz ist, das nächste wird wieder länger, ehrlich.**_

_**Also bis denne, **_

_**Mireille 29**_


	5. Les Soldats

**_So, und jetz wolln wir ma weitermachen mit „Ferien"… auch für die liebe Mai :)! Und noch mal danke für die reviews :- Ein bisschen Action diesmal… muss ja auch ma sein… obwohl ich nicht so auf Action steh… deshalb wie gesagt auch nur ein bisschen :)_**

Ferien – Kapitel 5

Sie fuhren an wunderschönen Korallenriffen entlang, ab und zu sah man Fische durch das klare Wasser huschen. Kirika drückte Mireilles Hand. Mireille lächelte glücklich und ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen. So glücklich war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

_Endlich… jetzt wird alles gut werden. Aus und vorbei mit Noir. Endgültig. _

Warum nur konnte sie selbst nicht glauben dass es vorbei war?

--

Der Abend verlief wie viele andere auch. Sie gingen zum Essen und dann ins Amphitheater. Die Show war nicht sehr interessant, also entschlossen sie sich zum Strand zu gehen.

Hand in Hand schlenderten sie durch den weichen Sand, ab und zu gelangte eine Welle bis zu ihren Füßen. Sie blieben stehen. Kirika schaute hoch zum sternenklaren Himmel.

„Eine schöne Nacht.", flüsterte sie leise. Mireille folgte ihrem Blick.

„Ja…", stimmte sie zu.

_Kirika… zu gerne würde ich jetzt…_

Sie dachte nicht mehr zu Ende, denn Kirika hatte sich zu ihr gelehnt und küsste sie sanft. Mireille vergaß alles um sich herum. Nichts war mehr wichtig. An was auch immer sie grade gedacht hatte, es war weg, wie ausgelöscht.

Als sie voneinander abließen flüsterte Mireille:

„Ich liebe dich, Kirika."

Kirika umarmte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an Mireilles Schulter.

„Ich dich auch…", antwortete sie dann.

Die Wellen umspülten ihre Füße als sie einfach nur dastanden, fest umeinander geschlungen, dem Rauschen des Meeres zuhörend.

--

Sie lagen im Sand und sahen wie die Sonne langsam aufging. Der Himmel färbte sich rot, die Welt erwachte. Mireille hielt Kirikas Hand fest in ihrer eigenen. Sanft strich sie über Kirikas Finger. Kirika seufzte leise. Ihr Kopf lag auf Mireilles Bauch.

_Wirklich, Kirika ist soooooo süß… _

Mireille zog Kirika vorsichtig zu sich hoch und küsste sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Liebe ist, aber ich liebe dich, Mireille."

Mireille lächelte und küsste sie nochmals.

„Ich liebe dich auch, meine Kleine."

_Ich war so… dumm. Warum um alles in der Welt habe ich mich gewehrt, sie zu lieben? Es hat mir selbst wehgetan wenn ich mal wieder nur an mich und nicht an sie gedacht habe, nicht auf ihre Gefühle geachtet habe, sie einfach eiskalt ignoriert habe… als wäre sie mir egal._

„Nicht Hass, sondern Gleichgültigkeit ist der schlimmste Feind der Liebe.", flüsterte Mireille. Kirika blickte auf. Noch bevor ihre Lippen sich berühren konnten ertönte ein Schuss. Sie sprangen förmlich auf und schauten sich suchend um. Ein Glück dass sie ihre Waffen immer noch bei sich hatten, denn schon kamen etwa ein Dutzend Männer auf sie zu. Mireilles Miene verfinsterte sich.

_Les Soldats… was wollen die denn? _

Sie waren ein bisschen eingerostet, doch die Männer waren kein Problem für sie. Schnell wie immer hatten sie alle erledigt. Keiner der Männer hatte Zeit gehabt zu schreien, doch trotzdem würde bald jemand kommen, denn sie waren bestimmt nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

„Besser wir verschwinden von hier.", meinte Mireille. Kirika nickte und folgte ihr zum Zimmer. Dort angekommen wurden sie bereits erwartet.

„Noir.", sagte Breffort.

Mireille richtete ohne zu zögern ihre Waffe auf ihn.

„Hatte ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? Wir wollen mit Les Soldats nichts mehr zu tun haben. Verschwinden Sie."

Breffort lächelte.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass es so einfach ist, Les Soldats zu entkommen? Ich bitte dich, Mireille… Ich dachte wirklich, du wärst klüger als deine Eltern."

Kirika sah wie Mireille wütend wurde. Für einen Fremden wäre ihr Gesicht immer noch kalt und ausdruckslos, aber Kirika sah ganz deutlich Hass in Mireilles Augen.

Dann lächelte Mireille.

Nicht das schöne, glückliche Lächeln welches Kirika immer den Atem raubte, sondern ein abfälliges, herablassendes Lächeln.

„Du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen, Breffort." Er machte keine Anstalten sich zu wehren.

"Töte mich wenn du willst."Und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken drückte sie ab.

--

Sie saßen im Bus auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Mireille hatte seitdem sie das Hotel verlassen hatten kein Wort mehr gesagt.

_Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass es vorbei sei…_

Sie nahm Kirikas Hand.

_Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass er uns in Ruhe lassen würde…?_

_Wie konnte ich…?_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Kirika drückte ihre Hand liebevoll. Mireille lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln und schenkte Kirika einen dankbaren Blick. Dann starrte sie wieder in die öde Landschaft hinaus. Kirika fühlte sich mies. Sie waren so glücklich gewesen, warum konnten Les Soldats sie nicht in Ruhe lassen? Jetzt waren die Ferien schon wieder vorbei, viel zu schnell, fand Kirika.

„Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn wir einfach woanders hinfahren und unsere Ferien fortsetzen?", fragte Mireille plötzlich. Kirika blickte auf.

„Sehr gerne.", antwortete sie schließlich.

--

Nach langer Zeit entschlossen sie sich ihren Urlaub in einem anderen Hotel etwa 100 Kilometer entfernt fortzuführen.

Mireille und Kirika betraten die Eingangshalle und gingen zur Rezeption.

„Haben Sie ein Zimmer frei?", fragte Mireille den Herrn.

Er schaute nach, dann antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage:

„Haben Sie reserviert?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Wir haben da noch eins, allerdings nur mit einem Bett."

„Das macht nichts. Wie viel kostet das?"

„200 Euro die Woche inklusive Minibar und Getränke und Zimmerservice."

_Naja, Billigurlaub ist da schon was anderes, aber was soll's. Besser als nichts._

„Okay."

--

Wenig später konnten sie schon aufs Zimmer und räumten ihre Sachen ein. Als sie damit fertig waren stand Mireille am Fenster und starrte geistesabwesend in die Ferne aufs Meer hinaus. Kirika schaute sie an. Langsam ging sie zu ihr und legte einen Arm um Mireilles Schultern. Mireille seufzte, drehte sich zu ihr und umarmte sie fest.

„Sogar hier haben sie uns gefunden…", flüsterte Mireille bedrückt.

Kirika verbarg ihr Gesicht in Mireilles Hals und atmete tief ein.

„Ja…"

Mireille strich ihr liebevoll durchs Haar. Dann lehnte sie sich herab und küsste Kirika sanft. Kirikas Knie wurden weich, sie musste sich an Mireille festhalten. Sie wusste nicht, wie Mireille es schaffte, ihr jedes Mal, wenn sie sich küssten, den Atem zu rauben. Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, war es ihr egal.

Im Moment war ihr alles egal bis auf Mireille. Sogar Les Soldats.


	6. Vergangenheit

_**Ich glaube, diesmal habe ich nichts zu sagen ausser natürlich ein Danke für die reviews :)**_

_**Und dass ich diese story nicht vergessen habe :)**_

_**Tut mir echt leid dass ihr so lange warten musstet…**_

**_Aber jetzt sind ja Ferien, da geht das alles ein bisschen schneller :) _**

Ferien – Chapter 6

_Nicht Schönheit bestimmt, wen ich liebe, sondern Liebe bestimmt, wen ich schön finde._

_Ich liebe dich nicht für das, was du bist, sondern für das, was wir zusammen sind._

_Keiner verdient deine Tränen. Der, der sie verdient, sollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen._

_Für die Welt bist du vielleicht niemand, aber für mich bist du die Welt._

_Ich liebe dich, Kirika. Mehr als alles andere._

„Il est dingue… complètement dingue…", immer wieder flüsterte Mireille diesen Satz vor sich hin. Kirika schaute sie an.

„Allerdings. Er ist übergeschnappt." Sie umarmte Mireille, atmete tief ein und sagte: „Aber jetzt ist er ja tot. Zum Glück."

Mireille nickte.

_Ich hasse dich, Breffort. _

_Ich hasse dich, und alles, was mit Les Soldats in irgendeiner Verbindung steht. Verdammt! Was soll der ganze Mist eigentlich?_

_Welcher Vollidiot hat sich diesen Quatsch eigentlich ausgedacht?_

_Das ist alles so sinnlos… Diese dämliche Noir-Zeremonie, die „wahre Noir" und das alles, purer Schwachsinn. _

_Aber was soll's. _

_Jetzt ist es vorbei. Ende, aus. Für immer._

Sie drückte Kirika an sich und lächelte triumphierend.

„Wie wär's mit ner Runde schwimmen?", fragte sie.

Kirika, noch überrascht vom plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel ihrer Partnerin, antwortete:

„Gerne."

--

Das Wasser war wunderbar heute. Tiefblau leuchtete es ihnen entgegen. Mireille nahm Kirikas Hand und lächelte ihre Partnerin an. Kirika erwiderte das Lächeln und sie gingen ins Wasser.

„Kirika."

„Hm…"

Mireille wusste selbst nicht genau was sie sagen wollte. Sie fühlte sich so… gut in diesem Moment.

Kirika stand nur da und schaute sie an.

Mireille seufzte.

„Schon gut."

Kirika lächelte.

„Okay."

Mireille schaute sie ein wenig verlegen an, Kirika lachte auf und nahm Mireille in ihre Arme. Mireille seufzte ein weiteres Mal und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Je t'aime, Kirika… je t'aime…"

Kirika schaute sie lange an, ohne sich zu rühren.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mireille."

Kurz darauf küssten sie sich. Jetzt fühlte Mireille sich noch besser.

_Mireille… Ich liebe dich._

_So sehr dass es mir schon wehtut._

_Ich könnte nie mehr ohne dich leben…_

_Ich will wissen, was Liebe ist…_

_Ich will, dass du mir das zeigst._

_Ich will fühlen, was Liebe ist._

_Ich weiß, dass du mir das zeigen kannst._

Kirika schmiegte sich an Mireille und verbarg ihr Gesicht in Mireilles Hals.

„Danke für alles, Mireille.", flüsterte sie.

Mireille strich ihr sanft durchs Haar und schüttelte den Kopf.

_Hab ich ein Danke verdient, Kirika…?"_

Kirika küsste sie nochmals.

„Danke."

Mireille lächelte gequält.

„Was ist denn los, Mireille?"

„Ist schon gut. Vergiss es."

„Mireille…"

Mireille drückte sie an sich.

„Es ist nichts. Jedenfalls nichts Besonderes."

Kirika erinnerte sich.

_Genau diesen Satz hat sie doch schon mal gesagt… _

_Intoccabile…_

Ja, an die Intoccabile erinnerte Kirika sich sehr gut. Es war das erste Mal gewesen dass Kirika Mireille nervös erlebt hatte. Mireille hatte Angst vor dieser Frau gehabt. Das erste Mal, dass Kirika gesehen hatte, dass auch Mireille Angst haben konnte, dass Mireille nicht so cool war wie sie immer tat.

Und wenn sie so an Mireilles und ihre Vergangenheit dachte fiel ihr auch Korsika wieder ein. Das erste Mal, dass sie Mireille weinen gesehen hatte. Und jetzt hasste sie sich dafür dass sie sich damals nicht getraut hatte Mireille zu trösten. Mireille hatte sie weggeschickt.

„_Geh mir aus den Augen. Ich kann das jetzt nicht. Bitte, du musst gehen." Das waren ihre Worte._

„_Du bist ein unheimliches Rätsel."_

„_Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich nicht belügst."_

„_Sie hat gesagt, ich wäre eine Tochter der Soldats…"_

Diese Sätze würde Kirika nie vergessen. Und noch einer war fest in ihrem Gedächtnis.

„_Verdammt. Ich hab's dir ja gesagt."_

Der Maler. Der Maler, den sie getroffen hatte, der nur wegen ihr hatte sterben müssen. Es tat ihr Leid, aber das schlimmste war, dass Mireille von Anfang an Recht gehabt hatte. Hätte sie nur auf Mireille gehört.

_Hätte ich nur auf dich gehört…_

_Aber jetzt ist es auch egal. Warum zerbreche ich mir überhaupt den Kopf darüber? Es ist Vergangenheit._

_Alles ist nur Vergangenheit. _

_Ich wollte mich erinnern, wollte in der Vergangenheit leben, aber jetzt… Ich will nur jetzt leben, hier und jetzt, mit Mireille._

_Vielleicht ist es sogar besser dass ich mich an so gut wie nichts erinnere. Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, wenn ich über all die schrecklichen Dinge die ich wahrscheinlich getan habe bescheid wüsste._

_Es ist besser so._

_Ich lebe jetzt._

„Mireille?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

**_Was „je t'aime" heißt, brauche ich hoffentlich nicht zu erklären :)_**

„_**Il est digue!", heißt „Er ist übergeschnappt!"**_

_**Hm… Ich weiß, es ist nicht lang, aber… keine Ahnung. Mir fällt absolut nichts mehr ein. Irgendjemand eine gute Idee?**_

_**Naja, egal.**_

**_Bis dann. Nächstes Mal wird's länger, ehrlich._**

_**cYa, Mireille 29**_


End file.
